


Vigilante

by Astralideas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-explicit abuse, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: An ordinary night for Thomas and Fritz.





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm not sure if this is explicit enough for an abuse trigger warning so I put implied but if it is enough to trigger then please just comment it and I'll put a trigger warning!!!!!

He stood leaning against the wall of the alley and adjusted his cat mask while watching Fritz work. Fritz was always better with words than he was; he might help with the design and art parts, but the words and true genius came from his love. 

The drone of car engines and fizz of the spray can were the only noises at one in the morning and left plenty of room for thoughts, which if he were honest with himself, and he usually was, were about Fritz. Thomas hoped they would a take long time to finish their task; he wanted to keep them away from their father as long as possible. The man’s refusal to accept Fritz’s identity made him angry enough to clench his fists and grind his teeth--a hard to achieve feat as he was usually a calm and collected person. He was suddenly snapped from such thoughts as his love called his name and drew his attention to their most recent handy work.

“What do you think, Thomas?” They grinned, their owl mask almost covering their face. They leaned against him, “I think it’s our best work yet!”

He scoffed and said, “You always say that, Darling,” He did look though, and he had to admit that it was pretty good. Against a white background there were the words RESPECT EXISTENCE OR EXPECT RESISTANCE! Alongside it, there were couple of different pride colors, the word queer, hands of all different colors, and the male and female symbols with an equal sign between them. Pretty complicated, but one of their best work.

He turned to ask for a can, but instead got a kiss. He hugged them close and pressed into it, enjoying the intimate moment. Well, however nice a kiss in an alley at one a.m. while wearing masks could be. 

“Pretty nice, if it was with your awesome partner,” Thomas thought as he pulled back slightly and hugged Fritz close.

When they stopped hugging, Fritz tossed him a can of black spray paint and took a brown one for themselves.

“Let’s sign this thing and get home, I’m freezing my butt off,” they said.

He quickly sprayed his usual part of the sign, a black cat face, and watched silently with a relaxed grin on his face as Fritz added their feathered brown wings. He chuckles as he remembers the old sign, an owl with a cat’s face, but with a beak, and the look of utter terror it evoked from onlookers.

They took back the can, put them both in the duffle bag, hoisted it onto their shoulder, and started out of the alley. He slowly sauntered after them, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

As he and Fritz slowly walked toward their house, he thought about how much he simply wanted to whisk them away from their run-down, small minded town, from all those who mocked them both, from their even more run-down, crime ridden neighborhood, from their abusive dad who deserved to die, from all of it. How nice it would be to live somewhere else-- somewhere grand and accepting. Somewhere they could find a place that let them rent, or with an adult that wasn’t pitying or garbage, somewhere they could both perform together in a nice diner or small arena, or something instead of the bar they worked currently that made Fritz degrade themselves. As if their music wasn’t interesting enough, and as if it was normal and not perverted as all hell to exploit a 16 year-old like that. 

Before he knew it, they had arrived. He watched Fritz walk up to their house and try the door knob, locked-which was usually a 50/50 anyways with their dad’s regular drunken state- and then the windows. All locked. 

He sighed and once again offered, as he did each and every time, “You could always come with me and tell the police what he’s been doing to you.”

They give a sad laugh and said, “I know, Thomas, I know,” and knocked on the door to see if their dad answered, or if they were gonna have to break in and get an even worse punishment. Sure enough, he answered, not drunk thankfully, and scowled.

“Finally felt like coming home, Francine?” He growled at them and stood there, not letting them in quite yet. God, he hated him.

“My name is Fritz.” Fritz mumbled and looked down.

“What,” he spat, “did you say, Francine?” He leaned over them menacingly.

“Nothing Dad, sorry Dad,” they said quickly. 

Thomas gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he stood and stared at him.

“Good,” he said as he grabbed their wrist, glared at Thomas, and dragged them into the house while they struggled to walk behind him.

Thomas turned away in anguish, and walked down the street. When he reached the end, he looked back at Fritz’s house and quietly said, “One day I’ll get justice for you Fritz,” and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again p l e a s e just say if you think I should put a trigger warning!!!


End file.
